


The Healing Kiss

by mohinikapuahi



Series: The Kiss Series [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi





	The Healing Kiss

Vin sat at his desk a pencil balanced in his fingers, one bleary blue eye on the clock waiting for the tardier than usual arrival of the undercover agent. He had woken this morning alone in his bed. Nothing unusual in that. But his head had been pounding like a marching band had taken up residence inside his skull. Staggering into his bathroom he had shaken a handful of aspirin from a bottle and swallowed them with a mouthful of water. Closing the cabinet door he caught sight of himself in the mirror, his eyes dark ringed, his face still lined with sleep and blurry images of the previous night filling his head unbidden.  
He didn't regret finally telling Ezra his feelings, but he did regret pulling a gun on his best friends. He had known that Chris would understand his actions once he apologised. His biggest regret, however, was being unable to clearly remember Ezra's responses to his revelations. He could only assume that he had in some way offended the smaller man, especially since he had obviously spent the night alone.

Stepping out of his boxer shorts he immersed himself under the pulsing jets of his shower, washing his hair and trying to make himself feel more human than he felt. He had felt no trepidation until he had arrived at the office. His actions from the evening before brushed under the rug as his colleagues greeted him as warmly as ever, with one glaring exception. Ezra. The undercover agent had yet to arrive at work, and the clock was rapidly approaching an hour that was late even for him. Was he staying away because of his revelations? Did he not want to see him? Unbidden questions had filled Vin's mind for the last 30 minutes and were making him more than a little edgy.

The ringing of his cell phone drew his attention back from the clock and the empty workspace of the southerner. Answering it quickly he, dropped his chair back to rest on all four legs again, his face draining of colour. His answers abrupt and almost desperate. Breaking off the call he looked up into five concerned faces.

"Ez has been in a car wreck," he spoke, his calm voice belying the panic the others could see in his eyes.

"Go," Chris stated without hesitation "We'll catch up"

"Did they say how he is?" Nathan frowned

"He's enroute to the hospital," Vin answered as he slipped his arms into his jacket. "He wouldn't settle until they rang."

"Well at least the stubborn fool is conscious," Josiah smiled trying to offer some comfort

"I'll take you Vin," JD offered "I've got the bike here it'll be quicker."

Vin nodded in response, his mind already wandering from the conversation, and grabbed the spare helmet as he followed JD out of the room.

They moved in silence until they reached the side of JD's bike, any words that JD formulated seemed insignificant to him. But as he swung his leg over his bike and looked at Vin, he watched his pale face and his trembling hands, JD knew that he had to say something to him.

"He'll be fine Vin," he stated in the end opting for simple words

"I sure hope so kid" Vin swung his leg over the back of the bike settling in for the short ride

"He's not gonna leave you yet" JD smiled over his shoulder and placed his gloved hand over Vin's on his waist

Realisation of JD's knowledge flooded through Vin as he turned his head to search the younger man's eyes for signs of disapproval. Finding none a slow relieved smile crossed Vin's worried face.

"When did you get so wise Kid?" he spoke

"Always have been," he laughed "You guys just never listen to me" JD kicked the bike into action and gunned it out of the parking area.

\+ + + + + + +

Vin was off the bike before JD cut the engine, pulling the helmet from his head as he ran through the ER doors. JD shook his head, concerned for both of his friends but happy to follow more slowly and give Vin the time he needed. Taking the time to park the bike safely he slipped the helmet from his head and walked through the sliding hospital doors. Glancing quickly around the foyer he couldn't see Vin. Approaching the enquiries desk he placed his helmet beside him and looked into the face of a pretty young nurse, who he knew didn't stand a chance when Buck arrived.

"Hi I'm looking for Ezra Standish?" he asked politely

"Ahhh," she smiled "You're in luck," she chuckled "He's acquired himself a fan club."

"What do you mean?" JD frowned his question slightly drowned out by a sudden outburst of song from one of the examination rooms. He started to ignore the rather offkey rendition of 'Friends in Low Places' and turn his attention back to the nurse, but something in the tone and inflection in the singers voice made him listen more closely

"Ezra?" he murmured frowning

"He's been singing up a storm ever since he was brought in," she chuckled "everything from Jimmy Buffet to Bare Naked Ladies to the Spice Girls," she paused her voice full of mirth "Wannabe was my personal favourite," she shrugged "I gather it's a little side effect of his concussion."

"Can I see him?" JD asked

"Doctor is in with him at the moment," she paused "and the gentleman that arrived a moment ago," she smiled "If you'd like to take a seat we'll let you in there when he's finished."

JD thanked her and moved to take a seat in the waiting room, and wait for the arrival of the rest of the team.

\+ + + + + + +

Vin stood in the corner of the examining room watching the doctor trying to examine the completely out of character southerner. His eyes still held their initial concern but seeing that Ezra was conscious and sitting upright had erased most of the concern. His dress pants were unfastened and the doctor was helping him to shrug back into the once crisp white shirt after carefully strapping his torso. The jacket that matched the pants lay across the end of the gurney that Ezra sat on. The completely out of character openness on the face of the southerner was refreshing for Vin to see, but he could see the exasperation on the face of the doctor as he completed giving him an injection and stepped forward to see if he could help in any way.

"Can I help?" Vin spoke calmly somehow touched when Ezra extended a hand to the younger man.

"He's a little confused at the moment," the doctor stated "He has a moderate concussion and a couple of cracked ribs."

"What happened Ez?" Vin looked into eyes that at the moment shared JD's innocence.

"I'm not sure," he frowned his voice concerned, his attention turning inwards as he tried to decide what had happened.

The doctor indicated the large bandage on Ezra's hairline. "He seems to have hit his head with a fair amount of force."

"That's what I did wrong," Ezra nodded

"What's that Ez?" Vin smiled at the tone of his voice

"I shouldn't have listened to Mr Kenobi," he mumbled "I should have used the brake not the force."

Vin couldn't help himself, several seconds after the words had left Ezra's mouth he burst into laughter, only stopping when he saw the hurt look on his would be lovers face.

"Can I take him home?" Vin looked at the doctor who was valiantly trying to withhold his own mirth

"If you keep a close eye on him and bring him back should his condition change" he nodded "I think it should be fine, when he gets over the confusion he's going to have a killer headache. I'll organise some painkillers for him."

The doctor moved from the room as Vin stepped in front of Ezra and looped a hand under his chin. Blue eyes narrowed as he saw the volume of bloodstains on what was once the pristine front of Ezra's white shirt. He searched the confused depths of Ezra's eyes. His pupils dilated so badly that his eyes appeared almost black not their usual bright green.

"Do you want me to take you home Ezra?" he murmured gently, his fingers tracing lightly across the rapidly deepening bruise on the side of his face

"I want you to take me to bed," he answered honestly, his face devoid of its usual mask.

Casting a quick glance around the room he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on Ezra's lips "That can be arranged I'm sure."

As Vin pulled back he cupped the southerners face in his hands his thumbs gently smoothing the pale skin under his eyes.

He looked into the strangely blank eyes before him and almost saw the strength flow out of the smaller man. Before he could comment on Ezra's suddenness weakness, there was a sudden flurry of activity in the doorway to the examination room caused Vin to draw his hands back quickly, a gentle red flush staining his cheeks.

"How is he?" Chris asked as he preceded the rest of the team into the small room

"Hurting." Vin shrugged

"I can assure you Mr Larabee," Ezra spoke his voice slurring slightly. "I am just dandy."

"What the hell happened Ezra?" Chris replied shortly

"If you would be kind enough to inform me then we would both know," he shrugged painfully

"Can't remember anything about it?" Nathan asked his eyes perusing the chart that he lifted from the end of the gurney Ezra sat on

"Afraid not," Ezra frowned

"That's gotta be a bit scary for ya?" Buck smiled at him

"Frankly Buck I don't give a damn," Ezra murmured his voice beginning to trail off "I just wish the percussion section would find somewhere else to practice."

"Gentlemen," the doctor spoke as he strode back into the now crowded room "I do believe that is your cue to leave," he watched them sternly "Mr Standish will be ready to leave shortly."

The team moved from the room with the exception of Vin who refused to leave Ezra's side. The doctor explained the medications he had procured for Ezra, then left them alone. Vin watched the confusion in Ezra's eyes and reached out to smooth the hair back from his forehead gently, the lost, pained expression in the unusually unguarded eyes forced a lump to Vin's throat and he enfolded the smaller man in a comforting embrace.

"It hurts Vin," Ezra murmured his voice subdued his eyes closing

"I know it does Ez," he tightened his arms around Ezra and cradled his head against his chest wincing slightly as Ezra tensed in his arms and then relaxed. All of the members of Team 7 were very familiar with the pain of concussion and he had the deepest sympathy for anyone who had to suffer that way.

"C'mon," he lifted the jacket off the end of the gurney, carefully folding the blood soaked part over his arms away from Ezra's bleary gaze. "Lets get you home," he looped his arm around Ezra's back and helped him to climb off the gurney waiting until he was steady on his feet then released his hold.

Vin stayed by Ezra's side protectively, walking close enough to aid him should his slow uneven gait falter. He gratefully accepted the keys to Chris's truck and led the subdued southerner to the parking lot and helped him to climb into the truck.

"Take as long as you need," Chris nodded from beside the truck, watching as Ezra curled into the seat and closed his eyes wearily

"Can you find out what happened?" Vin looked up into his best friends face

"I'm already on it," Buck nodded from Chris' right shoulder

"If theres any change call me," Nathan asked

"You'll be the first one I call Nate," Vin nodded as he moved around the truck his eyes meeting JD's with a silent expression of thanks before he turned away.

Vin climbed into the truck and drove steadily and surely to his own apartment in Purgatorio. Parking the ram in his own garage, he walked around to Ezra's door and opened it slowly, careful to turn the interior light off before he touched his companion.

Trailing the fingers of one hand across the unmarred side of Ezra's face Vin murmured in his ear

"Ezra," he spoke softly "Wake up," he continued to croon gently to him "We're home pard, time to get you into bed

Ezra's hand moved to cover the lightly tickling fingers that touched his face "Not tonight darling," he mumbled "I've got a headache," he frowned

"C'mon Ez," Vin smiled leaning over to unclip the seatbelt he took the other man's weight on this own torso and gently turned his legs so that his feet were dangling from the doorway "You need to rest."

"I want to get you out of here without hurting you Ez," he spoke calmly "You have to wake up."

"If I do will you stop pestering me," Ezra's slightly annoyed accented tones bit out as he rested his forehead lightly against Vin's shoulder

"Depends on if you do as you are told?" Vin spoke unable to hide the smile in his voice

Apparently that was the response he needed to give because he could almost feel Ezra gathering his strength, before he drew in a deep breath and sat a little straighter. His eyes glazed with pain looked deep into Vin's.

"Then by all means Mr Tanner lead the way," he spoke as he slid down from the seat, landing heavily on his feet without his usual grace and agility.

"You know the way Ez," Vin nodded allowing him his independence while he had it to assert. He watched carefully as Ezra began to almost shuffle his way to the staircase and slowly begin the climb. Grabbing Ezra's medication and jacket from the seat he secured the Ram and hastily followed Ezra's path. What he saw when he arrived inside his apartment nearly tore his heart in two. Ezra was standing in the doorway of his modest bathroom. His eyes transfixed on his own image in the mirror, tears trailing slowly down his cheeks

"what's wrong Ezra?" Vin asked concerned "Did you hurt yourself?"

If he hadn't been watching him so closely he would have missed the slight shake of the chestnut head

"then what is it?" Vin asked confused as he stepped closer putting one gently stroking hand on Ezra's back

"It's silly," Ezra murmured his breath a whisper

"It's alright Ez," he soothed him "You can tell me."

"I've ruined my shirt," he whispered as his fingers trailed over the browning stains on the once pristine fabric

"We'll get you another pard," Vin spoke not quite sure how to respond "At least I didn't lose you."

"All I could think of was that I would never see you again," Vin spoke as Ezra looked up into his eyes in the mirror

"But neither of us are going anywhere," Vin assured him, reaching around him he began to slowly and carefully unbutton the ruined shirt. As each button opened it revealed a little more of the smooth toned chest, deep blue bruising marring the skin revealed. As gently as he could manage he slipped the shirt from Ezra's shoulders, he leaned forward to place a soft wet kiss on one bare shoulder. Stepping closer he reached around him with both arms and slowly and carefully unfastened his pants. He moved slowly and carefully until he stood in front of Ezra and knelt before him, gently pulling the pants down his legs. He waited as Ezra balanced himself by placing his hands on Vin's shoulders as he stepped out of the trousers. Standing slowly he placed his hands on Ezra's waist his fingers barely skimming the tight bandaging as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

His tongue traced the seam of Ezra's lips, access to the succulent cavern of his mouth granted with a soft sigh. A kiss meant as a gesture of tenderness, rapidly for Vin at least, escalated out of control. His own body responding to the proximity of the man he so frequently dreamed of. The feel of Ezra's lips sliding wetly under his, inflaming him even further. With a moan of longing that would not be fulfilled Vin lingeringly broke of the kiss. Loosely pulling his pliant companion into his arms, offering him whatever support and solace he would accept, berating himself the whole time for allowing the gentle kiss to escalate beyond his control.

Feeling his companion sway in his arms, Vin released his hold and slowly turned the boxer clad southerner back toward the bedroom. He settled Ezra onto the bed and waited until he had found a comfortable position before he covered him with a sheet then knelt at his side.

"I'll be back in a minute pard," he spoke softly "I need you to take some medication for me," he waited for a nod of assent from Ezra before he stood and moved away from the bed.

Vin stayed longer in the kitchen than he had intended. Time spent trying to get his traitorous body back under control. He took the time to ring the office and tell Chris that he had Ezra at his place and the rest of the team would see them when they see them. A noise from the bathroom had cut his conversation to their friends short, and when Vin went to investigate, it was to find a pale clammy Ezra kneeling in front of the toilet. One arm clutching at his painful ribs the other trying desperately to hold his head up as he lost the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Silently wetting a face washer, vin moved to kneel beside him, his arms offering support for his back his other hand gently pressing the damp cloth to Ezra's clammy forehead until his violent retching ceased. Pulling Ezra back against him, Vin gently wiped his face clean. Realising just how bad Ezra did feel when he just allowed his head to loll back against Vin's shoulder, his eyes closed against the painful light. Reaching up onto the vanity unit Vin lifted the glass of water he had placed there and pressed it against Ezra's lips. Cajoling the groggy and barely lucid Ezra to rinse his mouth, Vin held him carefully as he leaned him forward so he could achieve that task.

Moving slowly and trying not to jar him Vin managed to get Ezra back into his bed, also managing to get him to swallow the painkillers the doctor had prescribed. Not willing to leave him alone again, Vin settled into the bed behind Ezra, strangely gratified when the smaller man sank deeply into his embrace his head tilted back against Vin's shoulder, his buttocks nestling against Vin's traitorous groin, for his part Vin's arms encircled his companion. His fingers trailing slow circles on the forearms that he hadn't realised until this moment bore tiny cuts all over them.

He had dreamed repeatedly of having this man in his bed, their bodies entwined and sated, but this was not the scenario he had had in mind. His body, however, it seemed could not differentiate between the two situations. His insistent hardness rubbed against the buttocks of the man who slumbered in his arms in a drug induced haze. Leaning forward Vin left a string of wet open mouthed kisses against the back of Ezra's neck, content to rest his head on the pillow behind Ezra's and listen to his breathing as he tried to regain control of his body.


End file.
